Sin Expresion
by princessttarsandy
Summary: Terry, es acusado injustamente de la muerta de su esposa Candy en su busca de lo unico que le queda, acausa de su dolor, y la injusticia  se ha cerrado en un hermetismo tota, incapaz de mostrar algun sentimiento.
1. CAPITULO 01  Sentimientos

Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia que esta algo loca, nada que ver con mi genero.

Ya estamos al segundo mes de Iniciado el 2012, y empiezo de nueva cuenta con mis historias en este espacio.

Esta historia la presente para la GF2011, espero que sea de su total agrado.

* * *

><p>Candy © Misuki &amp; Iragashi.<br>Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.  
>Diosa Guerrrera Hècate, GF 2011<br>SANDY;  
>RESIDENCIA DE GRANCHESTER<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SIN EXPRESION<strong>

**_¿ Que son las expresiones?_**

De acuerdo al diccionario la expresión: es la manifestación de un pensamiento, un sentimiento o un deseo por medio de las palabras o gestos.

Muchas ocasiones, son involuntarias esto en el caso de los gestos, cuando algo nos disgusta, o nos alegre, los mostramos por nuestras expresiones corporales, y es algo automatico, en muchas ocasiones tratamos de aparentar lo que no es, esto es decir, cuando tenemos algun problema o algo nos esta haciendo daño, y no queremos, que nadie se de cuenta, de ello, fingimos una sonrisa, pero siempre tenemos un delator y ese es nuestra mirada, un viejo refran dice **_´LA MIRADA SON LA VENTANA DEL ALMA¨_** asi es en nuestra mirada se refleja la nostalgia y el vacio, la tristesa, y nuestras alegrias, cuando nuestra alma sufre, nuestros ojos lo delatan es algo involuntario, que simplemente no lo podemos ocultar, al igual cuando nos molestamos, o cuando estamos alegres en nuestro rostro, y expresiones corporales, se dan alguna manera de que esto se pueda evitar, habra alguien que lo pueda evitar que pueda controlar todo este mar de emociones quiezas muchas veces nos retenemos de decir lo que nos molesta pero fisicamente, se demuestra, nuestra expresion corporal nos delata, habra alguna manera de evitarlo, poder ocultar tu enojo, tu descontento, tus alegrias, y emosiones, tanto verbal como corporalmente. ¿sera posible?.

¿Que hace que una persona cambie?, ¿que deje atrás sus sueños e ilusiones?, ¿que deje de ser la niña dulce y gentil, que interpone su felicidad ante cualquier persona?.  
>Que provoca que de pronto, dejes de creer en el amor, en la magia, que es eso tan fuerte que hace que te hagas dura, sin sentimientos, sin siquiera mostrar una sonrisa, en tu rostro, sin expresión alguna, no demostrar a nadie lo que sientes, ni con la mirada, no demostrar si estas triste o alegre.<p>

Hay un dicho que dice, que es mejor tener a los amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más.¿Que hay detrás de este dicho?, que pasa cuando te traicionan, cuando la persona que lo hace, es la persona que tú amaste, con todo tu corazón aquella a la que una vez te llevo a tocar el cielo con una mirada, aquella a la que le entregaste tu corazón. Porque negarse a expresar su malestar, todas sus emociones que están guardadas dentro de sí.

Es increíble, pero el amor es la cura para muchos males, inclusive cuando el mismo lo provoco.¿ sera cierto?.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

><p>En la vida hay muchos tipos de sentimientos, desde el amor, hasta el odio, y en estos dos casos es lo unico que te ata a una persona, tambien esta la indiferencia, este simplemente es el mas adecuado para una persona, que no sea agradable a los ojos,es su manera de actuar, es ser indiferente.<p>

Terrance Granchester, era un hombre de éxito moderado, jamás tuvo problemas con nadie, vivía su vida al 100% por ciento, recorriendo su camino al lado de la mujer que amaba, al principio tuvieron muchos problemas dentro de su relación, debido a la familia de Candy, ella pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de todo Estados Unidos, los Andley, ellos objetaban a toda costa ese matrimonio, pero a Candy no le importo, siempre le decía ¨Mi felicidad eres tú, sin ti yo me muero¨ con esas palabras en la mente, sobrevivía dia a dia, en su prisión, hay prisión más grandes que las rejas, hay prisión mas crueles, que la se llevan literalmente, la prisión de tu corazón, Terrance Granchester, ahora lo conocían como el hombre de hierro.

Desde que ella murió él ya no había sido el mismo, para la único que vivía era para sus recuerdos, y encontrar al que la mato, y recuperar el tesoro mas valioso que ellos guardaban, desde que ella se fue ya hace tres años atrás ya no era el mismo, jamás sonreía, en su mirada que una vez existió un brillo, lleno de amor, ahora había un vacio, tan grande como su mismo corazón, ante nadie mostraba sus expresiones aun así fuera de alegría, sus empleados simplemente no sabían si estaba de buenas o de malas, no sabían cómo tratarle. El ex- actor solamente vivía para encontrar al cretino que les había hecho daño.

* * *

><p>Gabriela Beltrán...Gaby como solían llamarle, hace un año que había salido de la cárcel, pero en realidad no era nada para ella, era una mujer dulce, vivía cómodamente, era estudiante en la licentura de Mercadotecnia, ahora, no le quedaba nada, ella vivía encerrada en su propio mundo, era buena para cualquier misión, le daba igual si va o viene, no media el peligró, al final ya no tenía a nadie en este mundo, se sentía humillada y traicionada, por todos, ella fue acusada injustamente, por asesinato en primer grado, por participar para la agencia especial de investigación (CIA), por accidente, en la prisión de Ashervill, California, consiguieron que saliera libre, bajo palabra, siendo entrenada por los mejores en su campo, pero a ella no le importaba, el único motivo que se involucro en esa ocasión, fue por que la persona le tenía información importante, sobre el paradero de su hija.<br>Gaby la nombraban la mujer de hielo, parecía que nada la sorprendía, era perfecta para el área de campo, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, podía ver que mataban aun hombre en su presencia y no desviaba la mirada, podía soportar mil barbaridades, y no expresaba su enojo, su angustia, su dolor, sus alegrías y tristezas, simplemente era un cuerpo que respiraba.

Pero no siempre fue así, antes era una chica delicada, sencilla, con la sonrisa más hermosa que puedes encontrarar, siempre tenía una palabra amable, y un gesto tierno, para quenes lo necesitaban, no veía el daño, siempre veía por los demás, hace tres años atrás ella estaba casada con el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo, el era todo su mundo, y su ser. Para ellos no importaban su familia; su dicha se les hacia doble, cuando ella se entero de su embarazo.

Dos personas que no tenían nadan en común, dos personas que en su vida se habían conocido, al parecer tenían mucho en común, más de lo que ellos pudieran saber, incluso los sucesos mismos, que a ellos lo rodearon, lo que por el momento los une es el odio y el rencor contra la Familia Andley, algo que ellos están por descubrir.

* * *

><p>Los Andley son la familia más adinerada y poderosa de todos Estados Unidos, pero desde hace tres años la tragedia llego a su vida, desaparecieron dos puntos clave de la familia Andley, Candice y Williams Albert, en ambos casos, murieron sospechosamente, los Andley de ser una familia pacifica, y estar en todos los periódicos de paginas sociales, una mañana aparecieron en la nota roja, con la desaparición de estos dos personajes, de quien solamente se encontró el cuerpo de Candice meses después, los Andley aun siguen presionando al gobierno, para que paguen los criminales, que para ellos son el esposo y la esposa de ellos, son dos personas con quienes jamás debieron mezclarse. Dos parios para ellos, gente vulgar y corriente, persona sin clase y educación, como si fueran una clase diferente de humanos para ellos.<p>

´El dinero, no hace mejor ni peor a nadie¨ fue lo último que escucha la Señor Elroy decir a Candy el día que se marcho de su casa para casarse con un actor. El peor escándalo para ellos.  
>¨Quien te dijo que somos de sangre azul… para ser mejor, hasta donde yo sé dentro de mi cuerpo corre sangre al igual que en el de ella…no soy mejor que ella… ella es mejor que yo ¨-<br>Fueron las palabras que Williams menciono dos meses después, cuando se fue a vivir con una estudiante, de Mercadotecnia.

La Señora Elroy, se sentía humillada por sus sobrinos, los dos eran pieza clave para la familia, Williams y Candy eran la cabeza de esa familia, gracias al dinero de sus padres ellos, eran toda una potencia, todo el mundo quería ser parte del selecto círculo de amistades de la familia Andley, Candy poseía una belleza exorbitante, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, que eran adornados por unas hermosas y espesas pestañas, haciendo juego con sus cabello riso, Albert por su parte era el hermano mayor de esta, poseía mucha galanura, y tenía muchas pretendientes, pero él jamás le hizo caso a ninguna, muchas de ellas eran piezas claves para el crecimiento económico de la empresa, pero para el solamente eran niñas tontas, y sin sentimientos, quienes iban tras la banalidad del apellido.

Para la Señora Elroy, ese día se acabo todo para su familia el día que ellos dos se fueron, su orgullo pudo mas, que el amor que les guardaba a sus sobrinos, cuanto deseaba, haberles dicho ese día que no se fueran, cuanto deseaba haberlos amarrado a una silla, ahora todo ha pasado, la mujer, muy difícilmente mostraba sus sentimientos, pero con esto, constantemente se encerraba en su habitación y no hablaba con nadie, no deseaba ver a nadie, ellos eran su luz, su sol, se sentia rabia ya que unas personas sin corazón se los habían arrancado.

En otro lugar no muy lejano de ahí, se encuentra un hombre que a claras se ve que en sus buenos tiempos portaba mucha galanura, no recuerda su nombre, no sabe ¿quien es?; en realidad lo único que sabe es lo que su esposa le ha dicho, en sus ojos azules solamente se ve la confusión y la tristeza, el desea corresponderle a esa noble mujer, pero algo en su corazón se lo impide, ¿ qué es? No lo sabe, no lo puede comprender, simplemente por más que lo intenta su memoria no ha regresado, ella le ha contado que una mujer lo quiso apartar de su lado y que ella quiso hacerle mucho daño a él, cuando él no le correspondió, lo único que le llena de paz es son sus dos pequeñas hijas, Michelle y Vanessa aunque a decir verdad las niñas no guarda ningún parecido con su esposa, de hecho entre ellas dos se parecen pero muy poco, Michelle tiene el cabello rubio pero sus ojos son castaños, Vanessa tambien es rubia y ondulada, pero sus ojos son azules verdosos, Michelle es mas chiquita que Vanessa no logra entender por que, si son gemelas o eso es lo que ella le ha contado. Francamente no le ha dado mucha importancia a los rasgos diferentes de las niñas ya que lo unico que comparten en comun es el cabello ondulado, por que apesar de ser rubias son dos tonalidades para ser sinceros no se pone a ver tanto la diferencia de las niñas, ya que ellas se han encargado de llenar el vacio que siente, cuando esta con su esposa.

* * *

><p>Terry y Gaby comparten cosas aun ms que el odio hacia los Andley a ellos los apartaron de lo unico bellos que tenian, lo unico que los podia seguir teniendo atados a las personas que significaron todo su mundo, sus bebes.<p>

Cuando mataron a Candy la esposa de Terry esta estaba embarazada y segun los reportes medicos ella habia dado a luz.

Gaby al contrario ella tuvo que dar a luz en la carcel, ella ha movido cielo, mar y tierra para dar con su pequeña hija.

Su unica esperanza para que ellos sigan con vida es que algun dia daria con ese pequeño ser, que es la culminacion de su gran amor. Y guardan esa esperanza de que sea muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Hola otra vez!<p>

Pues a qui esta mi primer capitulo, de esta historia, que espero que sea de su total agrado.

Como pueden ver a la familia Andley la tristeza y la tragedia los tiene cubiertos.

¿Donde esta la hija de Gaby?

¿Quien es ese hombre misterioso?

¿Cuando se van a encontrar Terry y Gaby?

Estas y mas preguntas las estaremos respondiendo a lo largo de esta historia.

Porfiss.. acepto sus review aunque sea que me manden quejas, sugerencia, jitomatazos, lechugazos, cebollasos.. bueno de una vez todo para hacerme una ensalada.


	2. Asignacion

_Hola! de nueva cuenta aqui dandoles lata._

_Un millonde gracias a todas y cada una de la spersonas que em regalaron un mensaje con el primer capitulo asi que como me dajaron varios les dejo el seguno mas pronto._

_Espero que sea d esu agrada, y perdones si las enredo un poco esto se va a ir aclarando poco a poco._

* * *

><p>Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:<br>Candy Candy © Misuki & Iragashi.  
>Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. La historia es de mi total invención.<br>Diosa Guerrrera Hècate, GF 2011  
>SANDY;<br>RESIDENCIA DE GRANCHESTER

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**ASIGNACION.**

El sol empezaba a caer, para dar paso a la hermosa luna llena, una hermosa mujer de cabello color del fuego, estacionaba su automovil ultimo modelo, a leguas se que no corresponde a ese lugar, ya que su ropa es demasiado fina, pero sin embargo en su rozstro se ve la pacividad de que conoce perfectamente ese lugar que no es la primera vez que ha estado ahi, a paso lento y calmdo se dirige a unas escalerillas, sonrie a unos cuantos niños que la saludan, a su paso, camina con tanta elegancia, que su ropa limpia y su perfume constrasta con el lugar,se dirige a uno de los departamentos, y espera pacientemente a que le habran, la espera no es mucha ya que enseguida un hombre unos años mayor que ella, de hermosa piel morena y ojos color almendra, ella se siente desfallecer al verlomtan cerca, esta buenmozo como una escultura de Daviinci o de Miguel Angel, pero no esta por eso, tienen asuntos importantes, ella le sonrie de manera complice mientras pasa al interior del lugar.

- Hola señorita buenas tardes- pregunta hombre mayor.

-Hola Jhonson, buenas tardes.

-Guatas tomar algo-pregunta el primer hombre ese que perturba sus sueños.

- un cafe por favor

- Yo aun no esto deacuerdo es como darles cuerda suelta y puede acabar todo eso muy mal

- siempre directo y al grano verdad, señor Jhonson

- Se bien que ponerlos a ellos en este caso es jugar con fuego,en le cual nos podemos quemar... pero yo requiero a los mejores en todo caso

. Pero no crees que los reconoscan-interrumpio el joven mientras le entregaba una taza de cafe

- no lo creo, hasta donde yo se ellos son hamos del disfres o me equivoco-

- Claro son los mejores en el campo, pero esto... es muy distinto.

- Entiendo a donde quiere llegar con todo esto-inquirio la joven levantandose de su asiento, y caminando hacia la ventana se hizo un silencio, que solamente era interrumpido por el tintinear de las tasas o las risas de afuera, ella se perdio un momento observando a unos niños jugando pelota, y no muy retirado unas pequeñas saltando la cuerda, una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla, imaginandose como estaran aquellos a quienes no conocio, solamente sabe que la clave son dos agentes los mejores.-Es un riesgo quequiero tomar, no sabes que pesado es mi dia sabiendo que ellas o ellos estan por ahi, sin saber que estan bien, la unica clave son ellos, ademas no creo estar abusando del poder, ya que los Andley son parte importante para el pais, entero o me equivoco

* * *

><p>Gaby como todas las mañanas, iba rumbo a su trabajo sumida en sus pensamientos, conducía a más del kilometro permitido, la adrenalina era lo único que la hacía sentir viva, eso y el hecho de que seguía investigando el paradero de su hija, quiso preguntar en la casa Andley pero siempre le prohibieron la entrada, la esperanza y la sed de venganza es la única que la mantiene con vida. Hoy tenía que presentarse a una junta a las 8:00 a.m. había un asunto muy importante, pero sobre todo le pidieron calma, ella aun no comprendía el por qué, pero algo en su corazón no dejaba de latir.<p>

Terrance Granchester desde hace dos años, que ha estado participando para la CIA, en cuestiones de espionaje, era bueno en su ramo.

-Estas seguro de esto-dijo un joven de unos 26 años, moreno de cabello castaño, ojos color avellana.  
>-Claro, que si, ellos son perfectos-contesto el otro hombre, sin inmutarse al cuestionamiento.<br>-Pero estas considerando, el historial que ellos guardan con esta familia, además de que los pondrás, en una situación difícil, tendrán que poder soportar su odio, y rencor contra esta familia.  
>-Nunca dije que sería fácil, pero tampoco imposible, además para este caso necesitamos a los mejores, y ellos lo son-dijo el hombre dándole la espalda- además si no pueden quiere decir que su objetivo, no era real, y solamente estaban jugando a los policías y ratones.<br>-Eso, es imposible, para ellos esto no es un juego, ellos han puesto mucho para la agencia, además de dejar todos sus sueños-contesto el otro furico.  
>-¿Sueños?, se me hace increíble esto de ellos, quienes se dicen muertos, sin sentimientos, ni expresiones.-dijo el otro en tono melancólico<br>-Sí, pero todo es por la vida que han llevado, las circunstancias los han hecho, así  
>-Mira, déjate de palabrerías, y dime si pueden o no con este caso, no me sirven los sentimentalismos baratos-dijo el otro con fastidio<br>-Claro, que pueden incluso pongo las manos al fuego por ellos.-dijo el otro decidido  
>-Esta muy bien, en un rato llegan.-contesto.<p>

Gabriela, con su inusual manera se presento,

-Hola, me están esperando, puedo pasar-saludo seca y fríamente, ala secretaria  
>-Buenos días, -saludo con una sonrisa la muchacha –<br>-Que tienen de buenos-contesto fríamente.  
>-Este…déjame avisar permítame tantito, si gusta tomar asiento<br>-Así estoy bien-contesto con el mismo tono.  
>-Me están esperando puedo pasar-pregunto un hombre.<br>-Buenos días, permítame tantito.  
>-Claro-contesto mas frio que Gaby. – Ambos se miraron por un momento, queriéndose reconocer, pero al final simplemente esquivaron la mirada, en ambos se veía la frialdad.<p>

Cinco minutos después la secretaria les indico que pasaran.

-Gustan algo de beber.  
>-Café-indico Gaby<br>-Y usted-pregunto al joven  
>-Agua, solamente<br>-Buenos días, muchachos-contesto el hombre detrás del escritorio

-Hola, George-dijo Gaby, en su mejor manera de contestar  
>-No le hayo de buenos, para que me ocupan-contesto Terry.<br>-Para empezar deberían de cambiar su trato.

Gaby no emitió ni una palabra.

-Comienza a contarles por favor, Charly  
>-Bueno chicos, primeramente Terrance te presento ala agente Gabriela Beltrán<br>-Mucho gusto-dijo Terry sin siquiera mirarla.  
>-No le veo la necesidad-contesto ella. sin mirarlo siquiera.<br>-Por dios si así es su primer día juntos, no quiero que va hacer los demás  
>-Quee?-contestaron los dos<br>-Vaya no que no expresaban nada  
>-Yo trabajo sola, no necesito un guiñapo a mi lado-contesto tajante<br>-Y yo no necesito, una muñeca a mi lado.  
>-Silencio-grito George- cuando van a prender a comportarse, por Dios.<br>-Dios, que tiene que ver el en esto-contesto Terrance.  
>-Mejor, tranquilícense, -añadió Charly-este caso es muy especial, y delicado<br>-Todos los casos son así- Dijo Gaby  
>-Sí, pero este caso es especial para ustedes…-añadió Charly quien empezaba a impacientarse por la actitud de los subordinados,ademas de que el caso no era sencillo<br>-Que tiene de especial-cuestiono Terry.

Charly, tomo aire antes de decirles de que se trataba, ellos no lo sabían pero tenían este caso en común, y se reflejaba, sobre todo, sus sentimientos, iba a ser revalorados, pero había mas en ello, prácticamente les daban, la libertad de tomar venganza por su propia mano.

-Bueno en esta asignación, ustedes tendrán que investigar a la familia…  
>-Ya por dios Charly, que me pones a mí de nervios dijo George.<br>-Miren prácticamente, deben de investigar, e involucrase con la familia Andley…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente sentían como todo su ser se movía, y reflorecían de nueva cuenta los sentimientos, su venganza estaba cerca.

-Deberán, investigar todo, sus amistades, su vida, deberán ser casi parte de esa familia.  
>-Eso lo `puedo hace yo sola, no necesito de…<br>-Gabriela, -irrumpió George,-Conosco plenamente su historia, y se bien lo que usted guardan contra esa familia, pero no por eso los escogimos, los dos tienen cuentas pendientes contra esa familia, y lo comprendo, créanme que nos fue difícil tomar esta decisión, pero son los mejores, y es preciso, que trabajen juntos, además de que se infiltraran como los nuevos ricos, que vienen a Estados Unidos, no es cosa fácil, ustedes van hacer la pareja felizmente casada.  
>-Eso nunca irrumpió Terry<br>-Es tu única oportunidad de que sepas que paso realmente con tu esposa.  
>-Candy, que tiene que ver ella con esto.<br>-Hay datos, sobre su pasado con ellos, que les puede servir en esta investigación, se les va a proporcionar los expedientes, siempre y cuando acepten, ya que al parecer hay nexos con la droga y lavado de dinero, se bien que es muy duro, y para mi muy difícil, pero al parecer los que los movían eran….-guardo silencio.  
>-No!, eso es imposible, -grito Gabriela y Terrance al mismo tiempo.<br>-Miren, ellos ya no están, pero lo que deben de investigar es quienes están haciendo las movidas, y con eso también podemos limpiar su expediente, se bien que los pueden descubrir, pero lo que según se no muy bien los conocen o si.  
>-Bueno, en realidad, no conozco a toda la familia andley-contesto Gaby.<br>-Ni, yo solamente conocí a Mr. Williams-contesto Terry.

Gaby sentía que le partían el corazón y nuevamente volvía sangrar esa herida.

-Entonces lo aceptan.

* * *

><p><em>Aceptaran?<em>

_¿Quien es la mujer con la que estaba hablando Jhonson?_

_¿Que fue lo que le paso a Albert?_

_Todas y cada una de estas preguntas y otras mas se resolveran en el proximo capitulo._

_Espero que haya sido de su total agrado y un millon de disculpas por las faltas de ortografia, por mas que lo estuve checando alguna se me debio de haber escapado._

_Por fissss... dejenme un review, si.._

_Cuidense._


End file.
